A new adventure
by GreyWolf666
Summary: My rendition of what started shortly before the end of the first season, and what happened after.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A stranger.

2nd division was first on the scene. Or so they thought. "What the hell happened?" Sakura asked out loud. Surveying the scene, Shindo discovered three of the box pieces, but no evidence of any main bodies. "Ok, now I'm seriously curious. What happened here? Think Chiefy had something to do with it?" The lieutenant asked. "No, he couldn't have. He's not a symbiant, and he doesn't have any under his command." Sakura replied.

Unbeknownst to them I was a quarter mile away atop the roof of a motel, watching everything through a long range rifle scope attached to a Winchester hunting rifle, that a very close friend had left me. Suddenly a main body appeared behind them. I chambered and fired a single round. The main body dropped and the 2nd division spun around to find the box piece materializing on the grass. "There!" Shindo yelled as he pointed straight at me. I calmly slung the rifle over my shoulder and handed for the roof access door.

Fifteen floors later I arrived in the lobby to find the 2nd division waiting for me. "Ah, Tokko, I presume?" I asked. "How'd you know?" The lieutenant asked. "He told me." I pointed to the box piece set into the wooden stock of my rifle. "What… are you talking about?" Ranmaru asked me. "I'll explain at SMIF." I said. "Just let me grab my bike." They all nodded in agreement. I walked around back and grabbed my blue Suzuki motorcycle.

Three hours later the 2nd division was still trying to understand what I was telling them. "So, let me get this straight." Shindo said. "You're a symbiant, but you're not a symbiant?" He asked. "Correct." I replied. "Explain." He said sternly. "I can't explain. I can only tell you what happened." I said. "Ok, then do that." The lieutenant said. "Alright, well, five years ago I was in Machida, visiting an old hunting buddy of mine, we had a long weekend of scouting a doe in a field three miles just outside of the city. The next morning I went for a morning jog like I did everyday in the corp." Shindo cut me off. "The Corp?" I sighed. "The Corp. As I'm sure you can tell, I'm not exactly from here." I said letting some of my Tennessee accent seep into my voice. "You're an American." Shindo said. "Yes, now as I was saying. I went for a jog. When I returned I found what you call a main body phantom in the living room, ripping him to shreds. So I grabbed this hunting rifle and shot the bastard. I put twenty rounds into him, and he kept charging, then he knocked me over the balcony and into the crater. That's when I heard the voice say, 'You're different. But you're an outsider. Your destiny is a special one Mitch. I can't reside in your being since you're an outsider, but I want to help you fulfill your destiny.' All I could reply was, 'if it get's me out of this damned hole.' Next thing I knew I was laying on the ground next the crater. And I've been killing phantoms ever since." I finished.

"So you're telling us, that a friendly phantom is residing in your rifle." The 2nd division supervisor, Ibuki, asked. "Correct, Ma'am." I replied. "How'd you feel about joining Tokko?" She asked. "Well it sure would be nice to have this gun be a legal open carry firearm." I said. "Done and done." She said.

A tremor shook the building. "Well, guess that's my first official op with you guys." I said as I stood, slinging my rifle over my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Adventure

Chapter 2

The Loss Of A Friend

"Ranmaru, can I speak to you?" Sakura asked Shindo, motioning for them to move to somewhere more private. "Be careful." The lietenant winked at Shindo before they left the room. Sakura sighed with displeasure. "Miss. Ibuki, may I speak with you in your office?" I asked her. "Yea." Was her only reply as she got up from the couch in the Second division's 'club house' as I'd begun calling it.

"What is it?" she asked once we were seated in the official office of the SMIF 2nd division. "Well, as you know I'm not a legal Japanese citizen." I paused. "Yea, go on." She replied. "Well, I don't have my own place is all." I said kind of embarrassed as I'd been crashing in 'the clubhouse'. "I'll get the paperwork together, be back here in an hour." She replied and went into all business as she booted up her pc. The building began to rock as a tremor shook the area. "Just be back when you're finished with that." She said as I tapped my rifle on my back where it always was. "Alright, see ya." I said as I headed for my bike in the parking lot.

As I climbed onto my bike I threw my radio in my ear. "What's the situation?" I asked the lieutenant as I raced past the neon and lights of the Tokyo night. "We've got two main bodies in the vicinity of the Tokyo shopping district." "I'm on my way." I replied as I began running red lights and speeding through Urban Tokyo.

"Duck left!" Shindo yelled behind me. I rolled and as I got back up I put seven rounds into the phantom and it still didn't go down, then out of absolutely no where as I aimed and fired the eigth, Sakura jumped in front of my rifle and took the round. "Sakura!" I yelled as I put two more rounds into the phantom and took it down. "Oh my god, is she alright! I didn't mean too!" I said. "Calm down! She'll be fine." The lietenant yelled at me as she knelt over the body. She placed her hands over the entry wound and began controlling her breathing, slowly the round pulled out and the hole closed up.

Sakura began gasping as she shot up and blinked away the fuzziness. "Sakura, why'd you do that!" I yelled more than asked. "It had to be done." She said gasping. "She gave you her piece. So you could defeat the phantom and we could get out of all this. Now me." He said. "What? I'm not shooting you!" I replied. "Do it. It'll give you my piece, making your rifle more powerful and making it so I can live a normal life with Sakura." He explained. "I'm sure it'll hurt." I said releasing my opposition. He finally had the chance for a normal life where as I didn't want that. "Just do it." He said. I fired once, and the lieutenant repeated the healing process. "Alright, he said, we'll stay in touch." He said. "We'll have a beer sometime." I said as he walked away. "Alright!" He yelled back. I walked towards my bike and the Lietenant followed me.

"What do you want, Suzuka?" I asked her. "To buy you a drink." She said. I smiled, I'm not gonna lie, I thought she was attractive. "Alright, but I gotta stop by the office on the way, and I'm buying _you_ a drink." I said as I got on the bike, she must've agreed cause she got on behind me and put on my spare helmet.

"Ibuki! I'm back, unfortunately we lost two agents. It'll be in my report later but right now I need an apartment." I said as I walked into her office. "Alright, here's the keys, the address, and I had some furniture moved in." she said as she handed me an envelope. "Sweet." I said as I walked out "And Mitch, I need you _and _Suzuka sober tomorrow morning." She said pointing out the window towards the waiting lieutenant and my bike. "Alright." I said as I walked out and began my evening.


End file.
